Nickmas
Nickmas was a special series of videos that originally premiered from December 19 to December 25, 2013. During Nickmas, Pieguy made reviews of Christmas themed specials of Nickelodeon cartoons. He uploaded 20 reviews in the span of 7 days. Each review is ranges from 3 to 5 minutes in length, but altogether it is 1 hour, 19 minutes and and 4 seconds. List of reviews The Santa Experience The first review was of "The Santa Experience" from Rugrats. It was originally released on December 19, 2013. Son of Stimpy The second review is of "Son of Stimpy" from Ren and Stimpy. It was originally released on December 19, 2013. Doug's Christmas Story The third review is of "Doug's Christmas Story" from Doug. It was originally released on December 19, 2013. Rocko's Modern Christmas The fourth review is of "Rocko's Modern Christmas" from Rocko's Modern Life. It was originally released on December 20, 2013. A Skooter For Yaksmas The fifth review is of "A Skooter For Yaksmas", which is also from Ren and Stimpy. It was originally released on December 20, 2013. Arnold's Christmas The sixth review is of "Arnold's Christmas" from Hey Arnold! It was originally released on December 20, 2013. Let It Snow The seventh review is of "Let It Snow", which is also from Rugrats. It was originally released on December 21, 2013. Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas The eighth review is of "Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas" from The Wild Thornberrys. It was originally released on December 21, 2013. A Very CatDog Christmas The ninth review is of "A Very CatDog Christmas" from CatDog. It was originally released on December 21, 2013. The original slide's release contains an error claiming that the episode is 11 minutes long, the original video has an annotation correcting it to 24 minutes. In the re-release however, Pieguy makes another mistake claiming it's 22 minutes. Christmas Who? The tenth review is of "Christmas Who?" from SpongeBob SquarePants. It was originally released on December 22, 2013. However, Pieguy re-uses a clip of his review of it in his Every SpongeBob Season 2 Episode Reviewed! which was originally released on July 23, 2013. He does this because he is sick of talking about SpongeBob after talking about multiple episodes in the year already. Christmas Every Day The eleventh review is of "Christmas Every Day" from The Fairly Oddparents. It was originally released on December 22, 2013. An "Even Steven" Holiday Special The twelfth review is of "An "Even Steven" Holiday Special" from As Told By Ginger. It was originally released on December 22, 2013. Babies in Toyland The thirteenth review is of "Babies in Toyland" which is yet again from Rugrats. It originally premiered on December 23, 2013. The Most Horrible X-mas Ever The fourteenth review is of "The Most Horrible X-mas Ever" from Invader ZIM. It originally premiered on December 23, 2013. It features an alternate intro to Nickmas with Pieguy singing "Bow Down Before the Power of Nickmas!". Holly Jolly Jimmy The fifteenth review is of "Holly Jolly Jimmy" from Jimmy Neutron. It originally premiered on December 23, 2013. A Rocket X-mas The sixteenth review is of "A Rocket X-mas" from Rocket Power. It originally premiered on December 24, 2013. The Finster Who Stole Christmas The seventeenth review is of "The Finster Who Stole Christmas" from All Grown Up! Which is a spin-off of Rugrats. It originally premiered on December 24, 2013. A Robot For All the Seasons The eighteenth review is of "A Robot For All the Seasons" from My Life as a Teenage Robot. It originally premiered on December 25, 2013. When Santas Collide The nineteenth review is of "When Santas Collide" from Chalk Zone. It originally premiered on December 25, 2013. The Fright Before Christmas The twentieth and final review is of "The Fright Before Christmas" from Danny Phantom. It originally premiered on December 25, 2013. Recap On December 27, 2013, two days after Nickmas ended, Pieguyrulz released a recap to have a reflection on his thoughts during the entire event. 2014 re-release On December 15, 2014. Pieguyrulz re-released the entirety of Nickmas in a compilation video. The reviews are all the same except they have enhanced audio, fixed errors with the slides, a snow effect was thrown in, and intros got cut, but otherwise the reviews are pretty much the same as the ones from 2013. Gallery 1. santa experience (rugrats).png 2. Son of stimpy.png 3. dougs christmas story.png 4. rocko.png 5. yakmas (ren).png 6. arnold xmas.png 7. let it snow (rug).png 8. thornberry.png 9. catdog.png 10. christmas who.png Category:Christmas Category:Specials Category:Videos Category:YouTube videos Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Series